The Temporal Guardians
The Temporal Guardian are a fictional private military/interstellar time travelling law enforcement agency-equipted with special paranormal abilities and equiptment as the menbers of the Legion of Time-Sorcerers,but with special knowledge dealing with special weapons and tactics,law enforcement,police sciences and so forth. History The Guard Temporal Guardians TEMPORAL GUARDIAN LAW ENFORCEMENT AGENCY-SPECIAL TIMETRAVELLING AGENTS,EQUIPTED WITH PARANORMAL ABILITIES AND EQUIPTMENTSIMULAR TO THE LEGION OF TIME-SORCERERS. The Temporal Guardians Temporal Guardian simular to the First Lensman and the Green Lantern DCComic series.From: MSN Groups (Original Message) Sent: 11/1/2005 10:19 AMWelcome to Temporal Guardian. Whether you are a manager, member, orvisitor here, we hope you enjoy this MSN group.--------------------------------------------------------------------------------Temporal Guard -i an interstellar,time travelling police force createdby the Elder Races of the Maveric Universe,set to help the Legion ofTime-Sorcerers maintain the laws of time and space-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Temporal Guard -i an interstellar,time travelling police force createdby the Elder Races of the Maveric Universe,set to help the Legion ofTime-Sorcerers maintain the laws of time and space. To serve and protect the citizens of the universe. To preserve andprotect the great Laws of Time and Space. Maveric Comic-an independent comic publishing studios,that refuses toconform to the accepted or orthodox thinking or subject matter. Search Thesaurus for "maverick" Captain William Kirkwood William Kirkwood-Temporal Guardian Edit Captain William Kirkwood Edit Temporal Guardian Commadore Sorin Khorr came to Earth again, having been mortally wounded by an enemy. William Kirkwood and Peter Church both are the head of a small platoon of Temporal Guardsman.who assist the Legion of Time Sorcerers chose Terran Federation star pilots as his replacement, Hal became a founding member of the newwas honest and without fear, smiling half the time when he went into battle, always sure that justice and good would win out in the end.Each Lensman was given a Lens, a device that helped make their thoughts reality and acted as a universal translator. The Lens would kill anyone else who tried to use it. The beings who created the Lenses came from a planet called Arisia, He had many enemies, His father's name is Martin, his uncle's name is Lawrence, his brother's name is Jack (Jacob). If you met four guys named (alternately) Harry, Martin, Lawrence, and Jacob Jordan, they'd probably be Jewish. (By the by, this would make , the aforementioned Larry Jordan, and his son, Air Wave 2, most likely Jewish.) Fictional character biographies Yohn Kohl Thousands of years ago, a war raged between the alien races the Kherubim (also known as Kherans) and the Daemonites. One battle took two ships to Earth's Solar system. Both ships crashed on Earth, but the surviving Kherans and Daemonites continued their battle, inspiring humanity to various tales of gods, angels, demons and monsters. One of the high-ranking Kherans was lord Yohn Kohl, a hero whose likeness was used in the production of the Spartan Guards. Over the millennia, Kherans and Daemonite moved their war away from the public eye and went underground. Many of the Kherans and Daemonites mated with humans and produced hybrid offspring. In the 1930s, Yohn Kohl called himself John Colt and became a renowned adventurer and hero. He was asked to join Team One, a group of superheroes and gifted military men. During their disastrous first mission, Yohn Kohl convinced teammate Lord Majestros to kill him to stop Daemonites from launching a nuclear warhead. Majestros obliged, but Lord Emp was later able to transfer Colt's personality to a prototype Spartan. Colt's body was left for dead, but regenerated. Spartan Spartan was an android constructed by Lord Emp, using technology from the rogue island of Gamorra. Yohn Kohl's memories were locked away and Emp worked on perfecting the android. Spartan was named after a series of bodyguard cyborgs used by Kherubim Lords on their homeworld of Khera. When Emp assembled the Covert Action Team, also known as WildC.A.T.s, in the 90s to fight the Daemonites, Spartan was chosen to lead them. At first, he seemed to be devoid of any emotion, but over time, he started to develop feelings for his teammate Voodoo. During a mission to stop the Daemonite Lords from reactivating their old spaceship, the Kheran spaceship was found instead. The ship was about to explode though, so the WildC.A.T.s boarded the ship to fly it out of the Earth's atmosphere. The ship exploded and the WildC.A.T.s were presumed dead except for Spartan, whose body had been severely damaged before. Stormwatch, the U.N. superhuman team, repaired Spartan and he joined the team for a short while, but sacrificed himself in a mission. Meanwhile, the WildC.A.T.s hadn't died, but in fact activated the ship's hyperdrive that took them back to Khera. On Khera, they discovered that the war had ended millennia ago and that the Kherubim had won. Emp had taken Spartan's backup disc along and installed it in a Spartan Guard on Khera. This body was far more advanced due to the superior Kheran technology. Spartan was appointed as Emp's bodyguard, but used his free time to check on his friends. He discovered a plot to assassinate Zealot, but was damaged before he could reveal it. The other WildC.A.T.s found his body and repaired him. Together, they managed to foil the assassination, but recent events had shown them the dark underbelly of Kheran society including their treatment of the defeated Daemonites and they returned to Earth, disgusted with the Kherubim. On Earth, the WildC.A.T.s followed their former member Grifter to the island of Gamorra, where Spartan met Kaizen Gamorra. Kaizen turned out to be the body of Yohn Kohl, who had regenerated, but had become completely corrupt. He had captured the real Kaizen Gamorra and taken his place. Kaizen's presence awoke Kohl's memories in Spartan and the two battled. Mister Majestic appeared and destroyed Kaizen, this time for good. Spartan then took the name John Colt again. Soon, this body was destroyed though and a Spartan backup guard reactivated, this time without the John Colt personality dominating. Months later, the WildC.A.T.s would disband following the apparent death of their teammate Zealot. Emp decided to 'ascend', a Kheran ritual where one discards their mortal shell and becomes one with the universe. Before he could do so, he first had to take care of unfinished business though. He upgraded Spartan's body, greatly increasing its strength and durability. Their plan was to stop Kenyan, a man Emp once had given immortality, but who turned out to be a psychopath. Grifter and the French arms merchant Noir joined the team which was unofficially referred to as the Wildcats. Emp had hoped that Kenyan would kill him as the released energy during an ascension would have killed Kenyan as well, but Kenyan committed suicide instead. Spartan then offered to kill Emp's body, so that his mind could ascend. Emp ascended, but Spartan's invulnerable body withstood the released energy. Back home, Spartan discovered that Emp had left him the Halo Corporation. Jack Marlowe Realizing that the superhero lifestyle wasn't an efficient means to meet Emp's wishes for a better world, Spartan took the identity of Jack Marlowe and decided to use the Halo Corporation to improve the world. He eventually accepted that he and Voodoo were no longer meant for each other, and gave Maul, who loved her, his blessings. During this period, a superhuman serial killer called Samuel Smith had been crossing the United States and killing every woman named Marlowe that he managed to track down and seduce. He targeted Voodoo, seriously injuring her throat and cutting off both her legs with his eyebeams. Smith also temporarily blinded Maul when the latter tried to defend Priscilla. Furious, Jack set a trap for the killer, who was finally killed by Grifter, although his death didn't give Marlowe any kind of pleasure or satisfaction. Marlowe began to use Kherubim technology to produce high-tech equipment far beyond human technology. Grifter, Noir, and Void joined the Halo Corporation. Void, especially, turned out to be a great asset to Halo because her ability to teleport allowed her access to Otherspace, a realm of limitless energy. Noir discovered that the matter in Otherspace could be used to create batteries that would last forever. He attempted to kill Void and reprogrammed Ladytron, another former Wildcat, to do his bidding. Marlowe saved Void by merging with her, greatly increasing his own powers as well as gaining the ability to teleport. He easily defeated the reprogrammed Ladytron and transported Noir to Otherspace, where he would die without a protective suit. Marlowe then used Noir's plans and began producing batteries that would last forever. This was just a first step in his plan to better the world and he soon bought other companies, including an accounting firm where an Edwin Dolby worked. Dolby, a highly intelligent man, was fascinated by Marlowe's plans for the future and soon became his right-hand man. Meanwhile, Grifter performed black ops missions for Marlowe, such as liberating child laborers. The discovery that Halo batteries could fuel a car so that it would never need any other fuel resulted in the production of Halo Cars. These cars that didn't depend on gasoline shocked the world and many politicians and businessmen started to see Marlowe as a threat. An assassin was sent to Halo, but was easily defeated by Marlowe, who wasn't impressed by the threats. After Grifter learned the whereabouts of Zealot, who had been captured and imprisoned by her former followers, he led a mission to rescue her. Although Marlowe said he could not help the effort due to fear of harming the integrity of his corporation, he did use his abilities to manipulate the battle from behind the scenes so Grifter would be successful. Originally, Spartan's android body was superhumanly strong, capable of flight (though it was explained that flying took up so much energy from his power reserves that he didn't do it often) and energy-projection. Should it be destroyed, Spartan's memories would load into a backup body. His computer-like mind allowed him to choose the best strategy in all circumstances. Every single upgrade improved these abilities as well as giving him several new abilities. The body on Kheran gave him enhanced senses that allowed him to scan entire cities for specific humans. The upgrades Emp gave him to battle Kenyan's forces dramatically increased his durability and strength. He was now capable of lifting large armored vehicles and capable of withstanding artillery fire and the punches of the superhumanly strong Caitlin Fairchild. When he merged with Void, these powers increased dramatically again. His strength and durability were now comparable to Mister Majestic's. More importantly, he gained Void's ability to teleport, allowing him to teleport himself and/or others over large distances. He was easily capable of reaching objects in orbit around the Earth and pinpointing multiple persons and teleporting them away without being present at the time. However, he had been shown to stalemate Mister Majestic in a strength match even before the upgrade. Technology While preferring bladed weapons in combat, Kherans are technologically advanced. They own spaceships capable of interstellar flights. They are capable of inscribing knowledge in the form of organic molecules, which when injected into the bloodstream downloads that knowledge straight into the brain. They are capable of manipulating the laws of chance, simply for the purpose of entertainment as their 'Coincidental Mansion' shows. Armies of very advanced androids known as the Spartan Guards serve as soldiers. Spartan Guards have shown high intelligence and superhuman physical capabilities. Kherubim Planet Shapers can terraform worlds and alter living DNA, and can remain functional for billions of years.